Protecting Those Who Matter To You
by DaBebico
Summary: Akira and Ann are enjoying some time together when disaster strikes. How will they handle this situation?


Protecting Who Matter To You: Akira and Ann were lying on the couch, watching a cheesy romance that Ann had requested to watch with him.

Akira, not wanting to make his lover disappointed, agreed. Partly because she requested it and partly because he wanted to learn how to treat his one and only. Akira was sitting on the couch, feet rested on an ottoman in front of him. Ann was lying down sideways, her head shoulder rested on Akira's head and shoulders.

While the movie mundanely carries on, Akira thinks about when he wanted to propose to her, he had the ring ready, they had been together for 5 years now, both 21 years old. 'God I couldn't wish to spend the rest of my life with anyone except her!', Akira thought.

The movie dragged on a bit until they reached the part where the boyfriend proposes to his girlfriend on a romantic evening on the beach, which was atmospheric and empty. Right before the tv character was about to take out his ring, Akira and Ann heard a door being kicked open. Both from their Phantom Thieves experience instinctively grabbed a weapon. Ann grabbed a small whip she kept under the couch in preparation for occurences like this, while Akira took a kitchen knife.

The burglars rushed in, one by one. Ann whipped the first burglar so hard that he dropped down and held his cheek in agony. The second one was equipped with a metal baseball bat. He was prepared and dodged Ann's whip but Akira lunged over, quickly stabbing him in the chest. Ann then started walking to Akira and while going she asked, "Akira are you alright?" .

Akira answered "Yeah. I hope those bastards didn't hurt y-". Akira was interrupted by the burglar who came in with a small pistol and it was aimed at Ann. Time abruptly stopped and he heard a voice. "Trickster, if you do not move fast enough, a special bond will be taken away from you."

Time continued as Akira leapt in front of Ann right as the burglar shot the gun. Ann didn't realize what had happened and quickly she whipped the burglar with a force strong enough to punch holes in concrete. After the burglar got knocked down with many a bone in his body crushed and his skin having a huge gash, leaking blood everywhere. "Akira!? Those bastards did this to you!" Ann exclaimed, enraged, crying hysterically. Akira was on the brink of death and only had energy for a few minutes. "Ann... look inside... my bag... and please remember... that I... love... you..".

Akira managed to hoarsely say before he started closing his eyes. Ann quickly rummaged through his black duffel bag, which contained a small, black box. Ann gasped, in shock of discovering that Akira wanted to propose soon? Ann quickly turned around to her lover's dead body and before she could ask him, he completely closed his eyes. Ann was shocked and crying so many tears that could've filled a small tub. She grabbed his hair in her left hand and his shirt in the other.

She just lost person she cared about the most. She lost Akira, the one she wanted to marry, to have a family with and it was all lost because of these burglars. Ann heard a small voice in her head. "Rebel, the Trickster you share a special bond with, recently killed in saving your life. We can offer you a deal. The Trickster comes alive again but, you will lose all powers and personas you have gathered. Do you accept?" Ann didn't even need to think. She would do anything, ANYTHING to save her boyfriend. She quickly replied "YES! No matter what it takes!", not being able to handle the pain of seeing her sweet Akira lying dead on the floor.

She wanted to think that this was just a nightmare and Akira was beside her, sleeping with her. The voice continued, "Very well. The Trickster should come alive using your powers." Ann felt a huge pain, much stronger than a migraine, even stronger than the one she had when she got her persona. She struggled in pain until Akira woke up and asked, "Hey Ann, are you alright? Ann quickly snapped out of it, looking down and seeing Akira, her sweet partner, alive, she felt an extreme amount of happiness and relief she hadn't ever felt before.

She cried tears of happiness, her face on his chest. He slowly patted her neck, saying "It's fine, it's fine, I'm here for you." "Akira, I was so scared and alone when I saw you dead. I couldn't stop crying when I saw you bleeding. But I heard a voice saying that she could revive you if I gave up all my metaverse powers. If I hadn't said yes, I would've been all alone.

After Shiho conpleted her rehab, she turned to drugs and alcohol which led her to a fatal car accident. I didn't tell you this before. I didn't want to remember it. But I've just realised how empty I am without you. I never want to leave you, ever again." She said while sobbing. "I also want to say that I'm happy that you want to get married to me." She stopped sobbing and had a smile of happiness on her face.

Akira relieved, said, "There's no-one else I'd rather spend my lif-" The two were interrupted by police barging in. The neighbors had said that they heard a gunshot and quickly called the police. After a long interrogation the couple were left and the burglars were taken to the station. After it was over, Ann went over and gave Akira a big bear hug and quietly said, "I never want to lose you again." to which Akira replied, "Nothing will ever seperate us." And hugged her back. 'God I hope I never lose her.' Akira thought.


End file.
